onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 5
Image Delete Hey Yata, could you please delete this because it's lacking a license and proper name. I have re-uplaoded it with the appropriate information. 12:34, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hi, has there been any change in the wiki rules or why did SeaTerror remove all interlanguage links on pages describing at least the early episode without any explanation? Episode 1, Episode 2, Episode 3 etc. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :And you think he'd listen? ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:52, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you. Sorry to bother you, but I was banned because someone accused me of something I didn't do. Earlier, the system sent me a message telling me the forum page I was posting on was changed right before I add a new post. I thought it was a system glitch so I just refresh the page to repost my edit. A few minutes later, another user used really harsh words accusing me of vandalism by adding a link to another user's post. But the thing is, I'm new here, I do not know how to add such a link. Other than that, they keep posting unwanted messages on my User Page. I don't really want to argue with them since they won't believe me, but I don't know what else I should do. Can I just delete the unwanted messages on my page? I'm really depressed, I rarely edit anything and when I did something awful happens. Fakescorpion (talk) 12:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Brookgiff Hey, I'm Addict and I was just wondering why you deleted my image? Brook-SamaLet's Chat...Yahazu Giri! Oh I understand completely, thanks for the heads up. Brook-SamaLet's Chat...Yahazu Giri! CSS Hi, together with Leviathan89 I designed CSS to simplify the code of char tables on chapter pages and simplify the use of color schemes. Could you please replace the content of MediaWiki:Wikia.css by this: and the content of MediaWiki:Common.css by this: Don't worry, I didn't suppress anything. Thanks! :Sorry about it, but there's a problem with char tables for Chrome. It should be OK with the following MediaWiki:Common.css: (I also added CSS for gallery templates.) Sorry again. Image Guidelines Hey Yata, just a quick proposition. How would you feel about introducing a stable pixel value for when integrating new images to articles, possibly 210px as the standard, it's a decent size and introducing a standard value will stop all these greatly varying image sizes on pages (which can at times cause image cluttering or malformed text paragraphs). An example of this would be Zoro's history page, whose images greatly varied in size values and at places cause the aforementioned problems before I changed it around. 14:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately there isn't a way to force the images into a size, it's just a matter of introducing this rule onto the Image Guidelines page for new users, and getting the message around for everyone else. 06:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Though it is possible to use a bot to go through the pages and change the values for all the current images, just as an alternative for us doing it ourselves. 06:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Edit war Please stop this edit war. Your help is appreciated. 15:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) A little doubt hi, Yatanogarasu! I've been reading some old posts on discussions about the way to write the name of some things.. and I've been, at the same time, looking for random articles that might have been forgoten to edit in base to this.. but i'm not really sure on the way things should be written eventhough reading the five discussions on this.. I think the most logic thing is to follow what Eiichiro Oda says, like: if he writes it one way, it should be followed that way.. isn't it? I want to know if you finally took a definite conclussion on this, to know if then I should edit or not those names! ^^ this is the post I read Forum:Inconsistencies_Major_Cleanup#Discussion_V:_Hyouzou. Thanks! Khaliszt (talk) Re: Image Overload If you checked the images I added, half of them were not new, and some of those were simply updated. The other half went towards pages that were fairly lacking in content. However I understand the subjectivity of what can be considered as "lacking in content", in the same regard as "image overload". In relation to the categorisation, if those options actually appeared when I typed in the prompts, I would of chosen them. I was simply selecting the options that seemed most appropriate. It's not a feature I am familiar with, and in this regard I apologise for being ignorant and take full responsibility. As for the four new gifs I added, they were in fact quite appropriate. Shu's subconscious defence against metal, Kizaru's "Yata no Kagami" technique, the circumstance surrounding Shiki's ability activation and Decken's ability in action are all scenarios where I judged a still image to be inadequate, and an animated image to be the best tool in illustrating these scenarios. Yes, my name is associated with 30 of the recent images. I have simply gone through the Devil Fruit pages and changed the pixel values for those images (acting upon the rule we felt necessary to put in place earlier this week). Along the way I have found outdated images and uploaded higher quality ones, or articles lacking any illustration (in particular the Mato Mato no Mi) and given them their due. Sorry for dedicating my day to working hard, I was blinded by what I felt was good intentions, and appear to have been received only as mistaken actions. 15:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for understanding. With Yata no Kagami, I felt it was an interesting ability showcasing Kizaru's form of movement, but if you feel otherwise then I guess there's nothing I can do if you choose to remove it. 05:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) why did u change my edit on the hito hito no mi 17:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Profile Shots Hey Yata, thanks for your support on Gal's forum about the renders. I just wanted to point out that earlier this week we had attempted to replace the Straw Hat's renders with anime shots (illustrating their appearance before the time skip) here. I was just wondering what your opinion of these shots were. I know they're not entirely full body, but full body shots are difficult to find when the anime just doesn't give them. I'll probably bring that issue up on the forum later. But for now, thanks again for agreeing that the renders need to change. 04:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Fanart I think you need to learn what fanart is. SeaTerror (talk) 06:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Mangareader has a bad habit of doing awful fill-ins, SeaTerror. Take a look here to get a better picture of what the page should have looked like. In any case, the point is moot since the Volume RAW should be available within the next week or two, with no text and no fill-in. 06:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Edit war / Removal of Fair Use Rationale Hello, are you able to intervene in the edit war by guess who on File:Mermen falling on Sea Urchin Armor Spine Squad.png, please? By now the complete fair use rationale has been completely removed several times - which is treated as vandalism, isn't it? So far the complete removal has been done by Sanji The Cook, SeaTerror, Cheese Lord and SeaTerror again. I intentionally uploaded that image for use on talk pages only, because of the sole reason SeaTerror didn't see that his edits in Episode 556 were wrong - as he insisted again with an edit war 1 and 2 on his wrong point of view there and mixed up Fishmen and Merfolk - while demanding that I should reread the chapter. Wasn't this according to this site's rules? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 11:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Shakky's rip-off Bar Sorry for uploading it twice, it said there was a mistake on the upload so I didn't know, and there was already other image but i thought this one was better ! Thanks for the help anyway Khaliszt (talk) 23:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! The wiki for the new FUNimation anime, Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki), is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and One Piece Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase the traffic flow between the two (we keep our affiliates list on the main page for everyone to see). Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC)